Kagamines, Oh the Stories!
by WitchJuliana
Summary: Len decides that his time has come. But what happens when Rin tries to stop him? UPDATED. A collection of one-shots about the Kagamine twins.
1. What Comes Around, Goes Around

**A/N: Yay! My first ever fanfic! What you are about to read actually happened to me in real life, like in March. Anyway, flames and reviews are welcomed!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Vocaloid characters. They belong to their respective owners and what not.**

**Now let's start!**

What Goes Around, Comes Around

Rin and Len Kagamine were lying on a bed, Rin playing a game and Len looking over her shoulder. In between them was a bag of sour candy and next to them was a cup of coke on a dresser. Len got up and began to drink the coke. Suddenly, Len heard Kaito yell.

"D**n it!" he yelled.

"Yes!" replied Rin.

Kaito groaned. Rin grinned evilly. Len just sat back on the bed and laughed. Rin band Kaito played a game of Janken, or Rock, paper, scissors. Kaito lost.

"D**n it!" he said again, "D**n it, d**n it, d**n it!" Rin grinned again.

"I want **you** to eat 5 of the sour candies right here all at once!" she ordered.

"What?" he replied," Why 5?! And why all at once?!"

"Because I said so!" she yelled. _Poor Kaito, _thought Len,_ poor, poor Kaito. _Ah well. Len was sure getting a kick out of this! Kaito ate the sour candies.

"How does it taste? Does it taste sour?" Len was anxious to know.

"No, not really." Kaito replied. Len took one and chewed thoughtfully. When he turned back to Kaito, he was already gone. Rin began to eat also. Len was thinking hard about what had just happened and knew his twin was too.

"Make Kaito do it again!" begged Len.

"I will!"

"Make him eat 10 this time!"

"No, I'll make him eat 15!" Len laughed with Rin. He just couldn't help it. Just then, Kaito walked by with Meiko.

"Wait!" called Rin. Kaito groaned.

"Now what?" Rin grinned her infamous smile.

"Janken! If you lose, you have to eat 15 pieces of candy!"

"What?! 15?! My mouth may be big, but it's not that big! Are you crazy?!" Rin kept grinning her cheesy grin.

"Janken! NOW." Kaito gave out a distressed wail. Then, Len could not believe what had happened next. **RIN LOST. **

" No!" screamed Rin," We have to do that again! One more time!"

"No," Meiko said firmly," You lost, you do the bet."

"No!" wailed Rin," Can't I just eat 10 instead of 15?"

"NO," this time Kaito said it with Meiko," You made the bet, you do the bet!" Meiko began the torture of forcing Rin to stuff 15 sour candies in her mouth all at once, and counting to make sure she didn't cheat.

The whole time, Len was doubled up with laughter; either he was laughing his head off, or continuously hitting his head with a pillow. Kaito just stood back and grinned. Rin's mouth was already full with 10 candies in her mouth, but somehow, she managed to fit the last 5 in her mouth.

She tried to chew the candies, but then she choked. Immediately, she gagged up the candies. Kaito ran up to her, managing to catch the spit up and saliva in his hand. Meiko was grinning while saying "Uhg, gross!" over and over again.

Len just took one look at his twin and felt like he too was going to gag. He had to hide his face in the pillow to keep the nausea down. Kaito came and left the bathroom to clean his hand, and later joined in with Meiko's laughing, and soon they left.

Rin then left to the bathroom also and cleaned herself up. Len managed to keep the nausea down and now had to pull himself together since he started to continue to laugh. Rin came back in and began to laugh.

"I can't believe what happened!" she gasped.

"You should of done 10! But no~ you had to have 15!"

" Well, I could of done 10 but not 15! I almost choked!"

"Exactly!" The twins began to giggle with each other.

"That. Was. AWESOME!!" Kaito had come out of nowhere.

"We have to do that again!" He laughed and walked away. For the rest of the day, Rin was thinking of other foods she could use for a bet. Kaito was hoping to do it again, and hopefully, Rin would fall victim to her bet again.

*Meiko had gone on a drunk rant and told Miku about what had happened. So, Miku threatened Rin, Len, Kaito, AND Meiko that if they tried to do that again, she would hit them all with her leeks everyday for a whole month.

And as for Len, he made sure he was equipped with a camera at all times in case his twin decided to do something stupid like that again.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**A/N: This was supposed to posted in March a week after it actually happened, but I started to procrastinate and finally finished it today. Ah heh, so yeah….**

_Anyway, here are the people the vocaloids had represented:_

_Rin Kagamine: My cousin (she said that if I put her name in this fanfic, she would kill me…)_

_Len Kagamine: Me!! I had seriously wanted a camera at that time to record it all, but I had to make do with a fanfic. ___

_Kaito: Either my cousin I have just found out about, or a family friend. Either way, he was around… 20 years old and totally forgot that me and my cousin were just 13 and 14 when he cussed._

_Meiko: My aunt. She's still pretty young, so go figure._

_Miku Hatsune: My mom. I was actually the one who told her what happened. When I mentioned the incident again in front of my mom to my cousin(s), she then started to threaten us._

***I made that part up. My aunt was not drunk and my mom did not threaten everyone. Just me and my cousin. Plus I was the one who told her. **

**Woah this is getting long!! Remember R&R! Flames are welcomed! Oh, and tell me if I made any mistakes! **

**Byes!**


	2. Len's All Nighter

**A/N: Thanks to ScarletFoxy for reviewing (you're right, they do seem out of character, but it was still funny right?)! Okies, this is my second fanfic, loosely based on the PV called "Len's All Nighter" (type that down on YouTube to get the PV with English subs). NOTE: I made this BEFORE the subs came out. It's just based on the PV, the way I interpreted it. And the full title is actually "Range of Hot Chocolate – All Night". **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RIN AND LEN KAGAMINE. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

**Let's start………………… now!!!**

Len's All Nighter

"…."

Len had homework. Lots of it. And it was all due the next day. He was given 2 weeks to complete all the work, but he had procrastinated a bit too much.

Okay, a lot. Len measured his homework. The whole stack was a meter tall. Not to mention, he had to do some research too and do twice as much homework on the computer.

Len was beginning to panic. _Why me?_ Hr thought. Suddenly, Rin was in Len's room.

"What cha doin'?" she said.

"Panicking." Len replied in an oh-so-calm voice. Len saw a gleam in his sister's aquamarine eyes.

"Wow Len," she said in a mischievous voice,"that's a lot of homework! Why didn't you do any of it?"

"I procrastinated" he replied.

"Isn't it all due tomorrow?"

"Why do you think I'm panicking?!" Len finally snapped. _Good,_ thought Rin. Everything was going according to plan.

"So, what are you going to do Len?" Len thought hard about this.

"Copy your answers?"

"No! Haven't you heard of all – nighters?"

"Aren't those bad for your health?"

"Do you want to finish your homework or not?"

"Yeah, but…"

"But what?"

"What's going to keep me awake? And you know what happens to me when I drink coffee!"

Rin knew. Whenever Len drank any coffee, he would get extremely hyper… for about 10 minutes. After that, he would get knocked out cold, and if you didn't know he had coffee, you'd think that he was in a coma.

No matter what you did to him, he just won't wake up. He was once knocked out for a whole day. Rin thought that he really WAS in a coma until he finally woke up at 12 o'clock am. Rin started to think.

"Ummmm… oh! I know! You can drink hot chocolate!"

"Hot chocolate?"

"Yeah!" Rin was so proud of herself.

"Why?" Boom. Len just **had** to drop the "why?" bomb.

"Because…"

"Because?"

"Because… it has chocolate in it! Yeah! And chocolate has sugar! And sugar can get you hyper!"

"…"

"So? Are you going to do the all – nighter?"

"…"

"I'll do it with you~" she said in a sing – song voice.

"… fine."

************************************************************************************************************************************************

It was 9:00 pm and Len was doing okay so far. He had gone through 1/3 of homework. That is, until his computer broke down. And that was when Len learned an important lesson: Always save your work. Rin could hear Len's screaming from downstairs.

"No, no, no, no, **NO!!**" Rin rushed upstairs.

"What happened?"

"My computer broke down, that's what happened!"

"Did you save?"

"**NO!!**"

"…"

"Can I use your laptop please?"

"Fine, but don't forget to save!"

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

12:00 am. Len was through with half of his homework done. Rin was helping by putting down the homework that came off the oh-so-tall mountain of work. And every 30 minutes, she went and made hot chocolate for Len and herself. Len was typing as if his life depended on it.

And it probably did. Miku-sensi was easily angered. Turn in late work, and you get to see her 5 – pound leek. Len flinched at the thought of it. 12:30. Rin went to make hot chocolate. Len was really tired, despite all the hot chocolate he digested.

Maybe closing his eyes for awhile wouldn't hurt. Big mistake. Rin came in just as Len was putting his head down on the table. She ran to him and shoved him off his chair.

"Uwaahhh!!" shouted Len.

"Honestly! I turn my back on you for 1 minute and you take a nap!"

"Sorry!"

"'Go back to your work!" she yelled. Then she stormed off to finish making the hot chocolate. Len didn't know who was scarier: Miku – sensi or Rin.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

3:00 am. ¾ done. Len only had 4 more hours. Only ¼ to go…

"Hey Rin!" Len turned to Rin. She was fast asleep! Her arms covered her face as she leaned on the still-so-big tower of homework. Len sighed but grinned a little. He carried his twin to his bed and placed a blanket over her.

He removed her headphones and put them on the drawer next to his bed. He sighed again as he saw how much work he had to do… Looks like he's flying solo now.

Rin woke up to Len's alarm. What was she doing in Len's bed? She tried to recall what had happened that night. Len, homework, all – nighter… all – nighter?!? Shoot, Rin fell asleep on the job! Rin shot up like a rocket and was about to make her way to Len's desk when she noticed something different.

There was no tower of homework anywhere! Instead, there was Len's headphones on the table with Len himself, fast asleep with Rin's laptop still on. Rin smiled to herself.

"I'll just let him take the day off then…"

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**A/N: This time, I did NOT procrastinate on this fanfic, but I did procrastinate on my homework… I haven't done any of it!!**

**Len: Smooth work there Witchy!**

**Look who's talking! At least **_**I **_**didn't procrastinate on 2 WEEKS worth of homework! And you're supposed to be the smart one!!**

**Len: Onee – chan! Help me!**

**Rin: She's got a point there Len.**

**Len: … I thought you were supportive.**

**Too bad Len! I hope you learned your lesson!**

**Len: And I hope you fail that big test you had.**

**Shut up. Anyway! R&R please! Flames are welcomed!**

**Len: And make sure the flames are really mean!**

**SHUT UP. Point out any mistakes I made and please tell me!**

**Len: And make sure the flames you make are really long so she has to read for at least an hour!**

***Grabs Miku's leek and whacks Len like a piñata (Len: OUCH! ONEE – CHAN!!! HELP ME!!)* **

**Rin: Bye bye! See you next time!**

**Len: ONEE – CHAN!!!!!!!!!!**

**Don't forget! R&R!**

**Rin: *gets first-aid kit* I'm coming, I'm coming…**


	3. Little Doll

**Little Doll**

**A/N: First serious fic. I usually never write my stories on a another computer, but I was so psyched about writing this and posting it on fan fiction, that I went on my dad's computer and onto the abandoned account that belonged to my brother and me. I figured that when I got my laptop back that I would just send this to my email and save it to my laptop. So now I'll be able to update more often. Yay! Also, I wrote this WITHOUT looking at the PV because I was lazy, so it might be a little off. Plus, the account I'm using WON'T download Adobe, so I can't watch YouTube videos. Woe is me. Maybe I should say loosely based on the PV? Or an AU? You decide! Oh, yeah. And thanks to OnigiRimi for reviewing (thanks! I never knew you were going to do it too D: well, maybe you can still post it?)! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID OR ANYTHING RELATED TO VOCALOID. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS.**

**Time to start!!!**

********************************************************************************************** **

"Rin no! Don't die! You're going to make it! I know you will!"

"Len," Rin gasped out, "I'm sorry…" Rin was in a bed with IVs stuck to her. A monitor was beeping in time with her heart. It was near her end.

"Rin please!" begged Len, "Don't leave me!" Rin gasped in pain.

"Len," she said, " if you ever seem to lose your way on a dark night, then I will become the moonlight and shine down on you, please remember that." Len grasped her hand and began to sob.

"I love you Len…"

"I love you too Rin!" Rin gasped one last time, and then her hand fell limp. The monitor beeped one long beep, and then remained silent. She was gone forever, and so was half of Len's heart.

********************************************************************************************

A small doll was walking around. She was wearing a small sailor uniform with a white ribbon on her head. Her hair was a golden yellow, and her eyes were a beautiful blue, but they were empty. As she walked, she looked up to the sky. It was raining, and it made everything seem gray. As she looked, something red swooped above her. She was suddenly lifted up and held. She turned to see a boy smiling at her.

"Hello," he said' "do you have a name?" The doll shook her head.

"Then I'll give you one!" He held the doll closer to his chest.

"How does 'Rin' sound?"

******************************************************************************************

"Len!" a girl called out," It's so beautiful tonight!" She spun around to see her twin panting behind her.

"Rin, he gasped," why did you have to run up here for?!" The girl pouted.

"Because I was excited! You're no fun Len." The boy raised an eyebrow.

"No fun?" he grinned at her, " I'll make you eat your words." He grabbed her hand and ran up to the top of a hill. He pointed up to the sky. The girl looked up to where he was pointing at.

"Remember what constellation that is?" he asked.

"Yeah!" she replied," It's Gemini! The twin stars!" She grabbed his arm and hugged it.

"Like us!" he grinned at her.

"Yeah! Like us!"

********************************************************************************************

Wires were attached to the doll. Her eyes were closed. _Launch program Kokoro? _was on the computer screen. The boy clicked yes. The doll's eyes opened, but this time, they were shining. The boy picked up the doll. He smiled.

"Are your bangs getting in your way?" he asked. She nodded. The boy grabbed small, white, doll-sized barrettes off his desk and put them in place for the doll.

"There! Now, do you remember what your name is?" The doll smiled at him. She slowly opened her mouth and said:  
"Rin!"

********************************************************************************************

Rin was standing alone in the rain. She was staring up into the sky.

"Rin!" she turned and saw Len running towards her.

"What are you doing out here?! You're supposed to be in the hospital!" She looked towards the sky again.

"I… wanted to see Gemini…" she said quietly. She began to cry. Len ran up to her and hugged her.

"Len, I don't want to die! I want to stay here with you and look at Gemini like we always do!" Len held Rin close to him.

"Don't worry," he whispered," you'll see it again. Don't worry." He began to cry.

"I'll make sure you'll see it every night! I promise!" They stood there in the rain for what seemed like hours. They both finally calmed down and let the rain erase the evidence of their tears.

"Come on Rin, we have to take you back to the hospital." Rin nodded, but clung onto her brother the rest of the way.

********************************************************************************************

Len was looking at a photo that had a girl in it. Rin looked at Len. She could tell he was sad. Maybe she could cheer him up! But how? She thought for a while. Singing! Len loved to sing. That would defiantly cheer him up. Rin ran over to the stack of music sheets on the corner of the table that she stood on. She grabbed the sheet she liked best. It was called "Gemini" and Rin loved to sing that song. She tugged it over to Len.

"Len!" she cried," Let's sing!" Len turned to Rin and smiled. He lifted her off the table and into his lap. She showed him the music sheet.

"I wanna sing this one!" Len looked at the music sheet and smiled again. Then he began to cry.

"She also liked to sing that song," he murmured. Rin looked up. Tears were falling from his face, just like the rain the first time they met.

"Len…" she wanted to give him all her support, even though she was just a small doll. Rin tried her best to hug him and said:

"If you ever seem to freeze up in a cold winter, then I'll become a warm song to cover you up with!" When Len heard this, he hugged the little doll. He carried her over to his desk and pushed some blank papers aside. He placed her on top of his desk and plugged some wires into her.

Then, he began to type on his keyboard. After some clicks and taps, a window popped up. _Would you like to start the backup?_ it said. He clicked yes. After a while, he turned off the monitor. He removed the wires from the doll and smiled.

"There!" he said," Now you'll be able to live longer and feel more emotions!" He ran his finger against the side of her face. Rin felt warm inside. What…was that feeling? Rin shook it off. She smiled at Len and realized something. Len was lonely and needed someone to shine down on him…but who?

Len picked her up and left her on the table. Then he went to a stack of music sheets that were on the ground, sat down in front of it, and began to browse through it. Once Len turned his back on her, Rin ran to the farthest corner away from Len.

"Len!" she called out. Len turned, confused.

"Len," she repeated, "if you ever seem to lose your way," _That's weird. Why does that sound so familiar?_ thought Len.

"on a dark night," _Wait! Rin said this to me before she died!_ Len snapped out of his trance.

"then I'll become," Ahhhhh, that's right! That warm feeling.

"Wait!"

"the moonlight," Rin remembered now!

"Stop!"

"and," It was called,

"Rin stop!"

"shine down," love.

"RIN!!!" Len finally got up and ran to Rin.

"on you."

"NOOO!!!" Len made a grab for Rin, but all he grasped was thin air. The only left of her was the barrettes he gave her.

"NO!!" he pounded the table.

"No!" he began to cry

"Why!" but Len knew the answer. She did it because she didn't want him to be sad anymore. He began to sob hysterically. His hand was still at the place where she disappeared from, as if hoping she might come back to that spot. But he knew she wouldn't. She was gone forever, just like his twin.

Suddenly, he heard his monitor beep. He turned to see his computer light up. He slowly walked over to it and noticed some colors to the side. He turned and saw that the once-blank pages now had a drawing on it. The drawing was a crayon-like picture of his doll smiling and waving to him.

"Thank you!" were the words on the bottom of the picture. The computer screen flashed and Len turned to see words flash on the screen.

"I hope to meet you again…" it read. Then, the screen went blank, and the drawing and words disappeared, as if it wasn't there before.

********************************************************************************************  
Len was on his back wearing a lab coat over his usual entire. It was night time and he was staring up into the sky. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Len!" shocked, Len sat up and looked around.

"Up here!" Len looked up towards the sky. The voice sounded so familiar…

"Len!" it said again. His eyes strayed over to the moon. He gasped as he saw his little doll waving and smiling down at him. Then, another figure appeared behind her. It was his twin!

"Rin!" he screamed. Rin smiled down at him. At the same time, his twin and doll said:

"If you ever lose your way on a dark night, then we'll become the moonlight and shine down on you!" It was almost the same exact words they said to him before they left him forever. He began to cry, but this time, it was tears of happiness, and not sadness. He now knew that his twin and doll would never leave him in the dark ever again.

"Professor!" Len turned towards the voice.

"Professor, did you call me?" The source came from a girl who looked exactly like his twin, but was a robot with no feelings or heart. Len was still trying to teach her happiness and sadness. Len looked up to the moon, only to see that his twin and doll were gone. But he still had his robot. He smiled.

"Come over here and lay down next to me," he patted to the ground besides him. The robot walked over and laid down.

"You see that Rin?" He pointed up towards the sky.

"That constellation is called Gemini, the twin stars…"

********************************************************************************************

**A/N: Yes! I found another way to watch PVs! Luckily, found out just in time 'cause now the story's plot is better and improved! Plus, some certain lines match the PV. Although, during the part when Len is looking at the computer, I changed it to make it seem like the doll was communicating with him using two ways. And did you see that I included two other songs into here? Tell me which songs you found in the fanfic by writing me a review! Not to hard! Remember, R&R!**


	4. Wherever You Are

**A/N: Rambles! You gotta love them sometimes! This poem is in Len's perspective so yeah. The next ramble is gonna be in Rin's perspective! So… yeah! The originals are here.**

**.net/topic/56167/14908819/11/**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOIDS. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

**Enjoy! **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Wherever you are…..**

Wherever you are, there will be happiness

Wherever you are, there will be laughter

Wherever you are, there will be smiles

Wherever you are, people will greet you

Wherever you are, people would joke with you

Wherever you are, people would laugh with you

So please, don't forget me

'Cause I won't forget you

And Miku won't forget you

And everyone else won't forget you

And maybe, just maybe

We can cling to our memories

And remember the fun times we had

Because wherever you are,

Just know for sure,

That people will always, _always,_

Remember you

-Len Kagamine


	5. Just Us Three!

**A/N: Yesh. I updated! But I'm just giving you rambles! Ain't I mean? The original is in the forums. Right here!**

**.net/topic/56167/14908819/11/ **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOIDS. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS.**

**Enjoy? **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Just the Three of Us!**

Remember when it was just

The three of us?

Just two 14 year olds,

hanging out with

a 16 year old?

Just us three,

Giggling and laughing,

As if we didn't care

If the fans got us.

We were a bunch of hyenas

Just sitting and laughing

Cracking jokes all the time

Or maybe just staring

What was fun with the staring,

I will always remember,

Was that it was really hard

For you to keep a straight face.

Miku and I would do our best too,

But after a moment or two,

All three us would just burst of laughing!

It was nice when it was

Just the three of us,

When we weren't laughing

We would sit and chat,

And listen to the others sing

Or wonder we will sing.

It was nice when it was

Just the three of us

Two girls and one boy

Just one little group

We were a pack

A group

A little troupe

And when one was away,

We'd all be confused.

We would wonder where

Our missing member was

But then we'd just conclude that

They were sick

And hopefully

They'd be back soon.

I remember when

It was just the three of us

Laughing and giggling

For 45 minutes

We were laughing for no reason

And not to mention while Master was talking

We would laugh and laugh

And luckily no other Vocaloid noticed.

Then again

We were just giggling quietly.

I'll always remember when

It was just the three of us

And maybe, just maybe

If we all hope and pray enough,

We'd all meet again

And then,

It'd just be us three again.

-Rin Kagamine


	6. The North South Story

**A/N: Ok, so yes it's a little later than I promised but hey! At least you didn't have to wait a month! Ok, Len! Do the disclaimer, since you're going to be barely in this story XD**

**Len: Not fair. DISCLAIMER: JULIANA DOES NOT OWN ME, RIN, OR THE OTHER RIN. SHE DOES NOT EVEN OWN VOCALOID.**

**Okies! Now enjoy!**

**This is for Rin 1.**

This is for Rin 2.

_This is for Len._

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**The North South Story**

A girl the age of 14 was walking down the streets of a busy town. She was a blonde-haired person with a huge white bow on her head and white clips on her bangs. She wore a black, yellow, and white sailor outfit that showed her midriff and white shoes with yellow trimming.

She was standing by a cross road with the signs "North" and "South" written on them. _**Where am I?**_she thought to herself. _**Who…am I?**_ She quietly opened up a map. _**To south,**_she kept on thinking, _**to south.**_ As she turned to look at her map, another girl came walking by.

She looked exactly the same as the one with the map, but was also different in a way. _Where is that boy?_ she was thinking, _Where did he go? Come to think of it, who is that boy? Ha, look at me! I'm looking for a boy I don't even know…but I'm also looking for someone who doesn't know better…well, to north, to north._

As the girl walked pass the girl with the map, she wouldn't of had noticed her at all. But, the girl with the maps did notice the other girl and put down her maps.

"**Hello," she said.**

"Hello," replied the other girl.

"**Nice to meet you,"**

"Nice to meet you,"

Then, at the same time, they said:

"**How** are** you**?" As soon as they said that, they realized that they were alike, but also different. They came closer to each other and touched hands.

"**Is it…some kind of destiny that we met?" **said one of them.

"Maybe," replied the other.

"**Then, why don't we stay here for a while and speak together?" **They walked over to a fence and sat next to each other. They sat silently together for a while before the girl without the map asked:

"What's your name?"

"**My name?"** replied the other,**" My name… my name is… Rin,"**

"Really?! My name is Rin too!" They both laughed.

"**Well, we really are alike!"** After calming down, the Rin without the map started to talk some more. She began to explain to the other Rin what she was doing and why.

"**Where do you live?"** asked the other Rin.

"Well," replied Rin, "I used to live on a town. But now I'm very far away from my town."

"**Oh,"** replied the other Rin. _She is just like me,_ thought Rin,_ she's the me from a mirror. Only, she's not me. A different me from the me in the mirror…_

_**We both have the same bow and same appearance,**_ thought the other Rin,_** we look very much alike.**_

"**Ne, Rin," **said Rin,"**I just realized something."** The other Rin looked over a bit confused.

"What is it?"

"**If we trade places quietly, most people won't notice the difference…"** They were silent for a while, then laughed a little. Soon they were telling each other a little bit about their lives before they came to the crossroads.

"In the south I was a student," said one of the Rins, " I had a lot of friends and I had a nice family."

"**In the north, one country was ruined," **replied the other Rin, "**my brother died saving me." **Rin could feel tears coming to her eyes. _**Len…**_ she thought to herself.

The other Rin saw this and shook Rin gently.

"Hey!" She said, "Don't cry! Happy things or sad things, we'll talk it to each other one by one. Then, we can laugh at the end!" Rin wiped her eyes and smiled.

"**Yeah…."** _**We are just from two different worlds, both looking alike. I wonder, does anything change if such two worlds met?**_

Rin smiled a bit. _I seem to be me walking on one road, and I seem to be walking a different road then my other me._

Then, they both thought:

_**But, **__this__** is **__defiantly__** not **__a__** mistake. **_They soon heard someone singing. They turned their heads to the source of the sound.

The sound came from a boy sitting down with one leg up and one leg down. He was wearing brown pants and a green sleeve-less hoodie. The hood was hiding his face from being seen, but you could notice blond bangs coming from the hood. He was holding a guitar in his hand and was singing.

"_The worlds just cross,_

_The worlsd just gone,_

_It is simply foreordination_

_No reason for us_

_But we are here,_

_So 'nice to see you'_

_We're not the same_

_We're just alike_

_It is simply you and me_

_There is no reason for us_

_But we here_

'_It's time to go!'" _

As soon as he said that, they realized it WAS time to go. They walked over to the crossroads and stopped there.

"Bye bye!" said Rin.

"**Bye bye!"** replied Rin.

"I hope-"

"**we can meet again!" **They soon waved their farewells and went their separate ways, the Rin with a map went south, and the Rin without a map went north. Where the first Rin went, she found herself in the middle of a beautiful forest where the trees seemed like they had stars in them.

Whilst the second Rin continued traveling, looking for that boy who didn't know better. But as she traveled, she just happened to past by a boy who looked almost like her, heading south.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Yay! I finally finished! And just in time too! I'm leaving from home for ten days tomorrow, so I quickly finished writing this and posted it as quickly as I could! Yay, you didn't have to wait an extra ten days for this! Anyway, thanks to the people who reviewed last time: Rietto( ha ha, I guess it's three if you count "Little Doll" as another song XD), ****MeganekkoTenshi****( ah ha ha… a little too late from****stopping me ^^;, and yes! Please do watch the PV! Its really sad but cute at the same time!), and ScarletFoxy( thankies! Yeah it was kind of sad, but the PV and song is sad too!)! Thanks for your guys' review! And please, R&R****‼****!**

**Len: Bye!**

**Rin 1: Good bye!**

**Rin 2: Cya!**

**Len: O_O**

**Me: ^^;**


	7. If One Day

**A/N: Woo hoo! I finally updated! Yes! After maybe 3 months? Ha ha… Well, I really owe you guys a fic, and the one I was SUPPOSED to upload earlier is still taking a long time to finish… so yeah… Anyway, this based off a video that was based off a chain mail, here's the video: ****.com/watch?v=2BjzWaswvkU**** I made it like a song fic, so… enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I really need to tell you? Why do you think I wrote DISCLAIMER in caps? It means I don't own anything!**

**--------------------------------------------------**

_**If… one day**_

_**You feel like crying….**_

Len was sitting in a corner in his room. He was lonely and didn't have anyone else to talk too. The school bullies had been picking on him all day and he just couldn't take it! They just wouldn't stop making fun of him for being best friends with a girl! Why couldn't they just lay off him? He didn't do anything to them! He hugged his knees and started to cry. He just couldn't help it! It was horrible living the life he had, the only bright spot in his life was Rin, his best friend. She always had a knack for knowing if something was wrong with him.

_**Call me….**_

"Len!" he heard Rin yelling downstairs, "Are you alright?" He heard footsteps going up the stairs. Len took a peek through his arms and saw someone standing in front of him. Rin sighed and plopped down right next to him.

"Len, tell me what's wrong." So Len told her everything that happened. Naturally she got mad.

_**I can't promise that….**_

_**I will make you laugh….**_

"I can't believe they did that! One day, I'm going to cut their arms of and plant them in my garden!" This usually got Len in good mood, or at least made him laugh a little, but this time he didn't. Not even one little tease escaped his mouth. Rin frowned. They must have **really **gotten him worked up this time. Seeing Len like this got her a little scared. She shook him a little.

"Hey… Len…" He didn't respond. Not a single sound.

_**But…**_

_**I can CRY with you…**_

Len was shocked when he suddenly felt arms wrapped around him. He looked up to see Rin hugging him with her head on his shoulder. He heard a sniffling sound.

"Rin…?" Rin looked up with tears streaming down her cheeks, "Why are you crying too?" Len was honestly shocked. He had never ever seen Rin cry. She hardly ever cried, except when she was watching some dramas, but still! She never ever let her feelings out just like that.

"Because…" she said softly, "It hurts me to see you like this…" Len looked at the girl he had known for a long time, since they were in kindergarten, and realized that he was crying too. He just couldn't help it. He hugged the girl and together, they cried out all the pain and suffering they both had experienced one teardrop at a time.

_**If one day….**_

_**You want to run away…**_

Len's parents were fighting again. He didn't know why they didn't get along. Was it because of him? Was it because Len was born that they were fighting? He couldn't take it anymore in this god forsaken place anymore. He packed his bags and carried them downstairs. His parents didn't even realize that he was heading out the door. Of course, he left a note saying that he was running away, but they wouldn't care and just dump the note in the trash without reading it. He sighed and headed out the door. He started walking far from home, until he reached a place that looked very familiar. It was the playground that he and Rin used to play at! _Rin… _he thought sadly. He reached for his cell phone and hesitated. _Should I?_

_**Don't be afraid to call me…**_

He sighed and dialed her number anyway. He heard the phone pick up. .

"Hello? Len? Is that you?" Len hesitated, but told her he was running away. He heard a silence over the phone. Suddenly he regretted making the phone call. What if she told him not to run away? That it was pointless and that she was going to contact his parents to come pick him up?

_**I won't promise…**_

_**That I will stop you…**_

"Len…" she said silently. _Oh no,_ thought Len, _she's going to tell me not to go!_

"I'm not going to stop you…" Len was totally shocked.

"W-what?" He stammered out.

"I'm not going to stop you Len," she repeated. He heard some confidence in her voice.

"I know that whatever choice you make is something you chose to do. I can't change your mind. That's for you to do." Len was relieved. She was defiantly a friend worth having. But then restlessness came into his mind. Even though he didn't want to ask, he asked anyway.

"Why aren't you stopping me?"

"Because…" she sighed a little, "because I know I won't be able to change your mind no matter what. I told you already, only you can change your mind." Len felt one more nagging question bugging him.

"Rin, what are you going to do when I leave?" Silence once more.

"Len, where are you?"

"I'm at the park we used to play at."

"Stay there." She commanded and hung up. He hoped she wasn't going to bring his parents with her.

_**But…**_

_**I can RUN with you…**_

Rin arrived 10 minutes later with a backpack with some of her stuff in it. She grinned.

"I'm coming with you no matter what happens!" Len smiled. He could always rely on Rin. They started to walk away from the small town they lived in when Len suddenly realized something. What were Rin's parents doing right now? Did they know that Rin had run away? Rin looked at Len and seemed to read his mind. She grinned.

"Don't worry about my parents Len!" she said cheerfully, "They what's going on and let me 'run away' from home. They know that I can take care of you while we run away. They're going to comfort your parents and give me the daily news and stuff." Len couldn't help but smile. Rin's parents were so cool. He wondered what his parents were doing right now? Were they worried about him? He heard his cell phone ring and checked the caller ID. Sure enough, it was his parents. Suddenly, running away seemed silly to him, and felt like he should return home.

"Hey Rin," Len said outloud.

"Yeah?"

"I think… I'm going to go home now."

"Alright then Len. Let's take you back to your home!" Len nodded as ran back home. Rin chuckled, knowing that he cared too much about his parents to make them worry too much.

"Hey! Wait for me!" she called out and chased after Len.

_**If one day…**_

_**You don't want to listen to anybody…**_

Len sighed. His parents were telling him what to do today AGAIN. As if he hadn't had enough at school, with the bossy teachers and spoiled brats at school who made him do all the work! He didn't feel like doing anything at all, he wasn't in the mood to do anything his parents told him to do, and he was defiantly was NOT in the mood to be forced to listen to his parents rant all day about what he should be doing and what he had to do today. He glared out the window, as if everything outside was the reason why he was stuck inside listening to his parents. It took a while for him to realize that his mom and dad finally walked away to do whatever they needed to do. He walked over to the front door. For some reason, he felt like he should go to the park today.

_**Call me….**_

_**And I promise to be very quiet….**_

Len sat in one of the swings, barely swinging back and forth. He felt like Rin would come here if he just willed it to happen. And 10 minutes later, Rin walked by the park and noticed Len sitting on a swing. So she walked over and plopped herself next to him.

"So Len…" she said in a carefree tone, "What brings you to the park today?"

"I figured that you'd come along…"

"Ahh…"

"…."

"Do you want to tell me anything?"

"I guess… well I just want to tell you about my day, you know, express myself?"

"Okay,"

"You won't mind if I ramble?"

"Nope,"

"Rant?"

"Nope,"

"Talk forever?"

"Nope"

"Embarrass and insult you?"

"No- what a minute! I do mind thank you very much!" Len laughed.

"So, you'll keep your trap shut the whole time?"

"… I'll try."

"Good enough." So Len went on with his day starting with school, ending with him leaving his house. He continued on until it grew a bit dark out and realized that it was time to go. He said his farewells to Rin and told her to meet him here again tomorrow at 3. As he walked back home, he thought for the millionth time how lucky he was to have Rin for a best friend.

_**But if one day you call and…**_

_**I'm not there….**_

Len arrived at 3 and waited for his friend to come by. He waited and waited and waited. He got a strange feeling in his gut. Was something wrong? He almost left the park to search for Rin, but decided to wait at least 10 more minutes. 10 minutes passed by and still Rin wasn't there. Something was defiantly wrong.

_**Come fast to see me…**_

All Len could think about was getting to Rin as fast as he could. Something was happening that he didn't know. Was she in an accident? Did she get sick? Or did she… Len gulped as he thought of this possibility. Did she… die? No, that wasn't possible, right? If she **did** die, then her parents would contact his parents, and his parents would of told Len, no matter how painful it was to both him and his parents. He saw Rin's house in view. He noticed that Rin's parents' car was gone, which meant that they left somewhere. Usually, they only took the car to go grocery shopping, and they didn't need Rin for that, unless… no it couldn't be, could it? He sprinted up to the house and tried to open the door. If it was unlocked, then that meant that Rin was at home, if not… than that meant she was with her parents. Hopefully alive. Len turned the knob to find it… locked. Len panicked. He immediately looked for the spare key that was hidden under the doormat. _Found it!_ Len had hoped that maybe Rin was inside, but locked the door on accident. There was always that very slim possible chance. Len then slammed the door open, taking time only to slam it shut. He then ran upstairs to Rin's room and yanked the door open.

_**Perhaps I need you…**_

Len was greeted by a sobbing Rin sitting in the corner of her room. He didn't know what had happened but he knew one thing for sure: Rin needed his comfort. Len walked over to Rin and hugged her tightly. Rin gave a little gasp as she felt Len's arms wrap around her. She felt her eyes well up with tears again and she sobbed into Len's shoulder. All that Rin knew for sure was that Len sure did have a knack for knowing when she needed him the most....

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Awww! Happy ending! Next one? Not so happy…. Anyway, thanks for Shimata for betaing this for me and telling me that Miku-chan now has a new databank! Link: ****.com/news/2009-08-31/virtual-idol-hatsune-miku-best-albums-rank-no.4-no.5**

**Thanks for ****MeganekkoTensh****i**** (Yes! Watch the PV! It's the sad one, since there are two versions of them…), ScarletFoxy (Yes, it was sad, but for some reason, I love sad stories O,o Don't judge me! T-T), and Rietto ( I'm not going to explain in the Author's note section 'cause it's already too long. But I'll PM you the explanation later. …. So much for patient, you had to wait for like 3 months? FOR ANYONE WHO DIDN'T GET THE ENDING TO THE NORTH SOUTH STORY, PM ME IF YOU WANT AN EXPLAINATION! I WOULD BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO EXPLAIN IT TO YOU.) for the reviews! You guys make my world a happier place~ So… review, please? If not, no cake for you! **


	8. Leave Out All the Rest

**A/N: This is one of the stories that was being mean to me all this time. I was supposed to post this up soooooo long ago, but apparently, before I could save, Word would close down on me. EACH. AND. EVERY. TIME. Imagine all the screaming and cussing I did. Yup. Anyway, this song was sort of kind of based off this song called "Leave Out All the Rest" by Linkin Park. Yup. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic!**

**----------------- **

"Len? Len, where are you? Please call me back soon!" Rin said through her phone. She was panicking. Her twin was gone, missing. She couldn't get a hold of him on her phone, and she hadn't seen him since the day before. She called her Miku.

"Miku? Have you seen Len lately?" she asked desperately.

"Len? No, why?"

"I haven't seen him since Saturday!"

"Rin! Call down! Len will be back, don't worry!" Rin took note that Miku didn't sound a bit concerned for Len at all, and may have seemed a bit happy that he was gone.

"Oh… okay… I'm going to call Meiko…"

"Alright Rin. Bye!"

"Bye…" Rin hung up disappointed. Why didn't Miku care about Len? Why did she seem like she was** happy** that Len was missing? _Maybe Meiko will care!_ thought Rin, hoping that Meiko would show some concern for Len. She also figured that she might as well tell the others about Len. Maybe they've seen Len. Rin asked them if they've seen Len lately. All of them said no, and they all seemed as if they didn't care about Len. Rin was scared. She felt lonely without her twin. She began to search for him for the rest of the day. And the next. And the next. Soon, those days turned to weeks and still no sign of her brother. She had filed a report to a police station, she told all her relatives, but amazingly, no one cared. They were all glad that he was gone.

"He was such a menace!"

"Such a troublesome boy, I'm so happy he's gone!"

"Always caused such a commotion where ever he was, that boy…"

"He was always looking for trouble, don't you agree?"

"He's gone! Good riddance!" Everyone said this behind Rin's back, thinking she wouldn't hear them. But she heard everything, and each sentence was like an arrow in her heart. After visiting a few relatives, hoping that they at least showed they cared a bit about Len ("Len's gone! Aren't you glad a nuisance like him is gone dear?" was what she heard behind her back), she went home in disappointment. She looked around the empty house. Their mother had passed on a long time ago, leaving her and Len the house. Now Len was gone. Len, her twin, her only real family left, her left side. It gave her so much pain. She collapsed on the ground and began to sob uncontrollably.

"LEN!" she screamed, "Len! Where are you?! Please! Please, come back! Len! Len!" Len woke with a start.

"It was… all a dream?" He sat up.

"But… it felt so real… why?" But he already knew the answer. _Because only Rin cares about me. Why?_ He knew that answer too. _Because of all I've done... _ Len leaned back and closed his eyes. _Rin…_ In his dream, he saw his sister scared and lonely without him. Was it due to the plan he had in store for himself? He suddenly felt a fear rising in his chest. What if his dream came true? What was he really leaving after he was gone? Was there really a reason for him to leave? Len suddenly felt tired. _I'll think about it tomorrow… _he thought as he laid back down and slipped back into slumber.

-------------------------------------------

Today was the day. He felt his pocket. Good, it was still there.

"Len?" Len turned and faced his sister.

"Len? What's wrong?" Rin's scared face came back to Len's mind. He smiled sadly.

"Rin…" he held his sister close to his chest, "I'm going to go somewhere very faraway…"

"What? Where? Why? Len don't go!" she grasped her brother's shirt, preventing him from going anywhere. Len looked up. The sky was cloudless and blue. They were in an abandoned piece of land in the middle of the park. Len was intending to go to this piece of land by himself, but it looked like Rin had followed him here. He sighed.

"Rin… remember all those times I yelled and fought with you?"

"Yeah… why?"

"Because…. I want you to forget all those mean and horrible things I did to you…"

"Len…" Rin began to cry, "Don't leave! Please! I don't want to live without you by my side! We're twins, remember?" Len felt his chest tighten.

"Rin… I… please, don't be sad that I'm leaving, alright? I'm only going because…. I can't take it here. Nobody really cares about me, I'm always being made fun of, and people always beat me up. No one's ever been nice to me Rin." Rin flinched. Everything he said was true. But she wasn't going to give up yet.

"B-but Len! You've been so strong to have pulled through all that abuse this whole time! You-"

"Rin,"

"W-what?"

"I'm only strong on the outside, not on the inside,"

"But-!"

"Rin," he began to add more pressure to his words, "I'm not perfect, I **can't **be like you, or even be as likeable or popular as you." Rin remained silent, but Len could feel her sinking in his arms.

"But," he added more gently, "you're not perfect either, right onee-chan?" Rin was shocked. He had never called her onee-chan. He usually reserved the "onee-chan's" when Rin was extremely depressed, or when something horrible was about to happen. She buried her face in his chest and began to cry. He really was going to leave, and there was nothing she could do.

"You've been hurting inside all this time, huh onee-chan?" Rin looked up, a bit shocked.

"How…?" He placed his forehead on top of Rin's.

"We're twins, remember?" he smiled gently," no one knew you were in so much pain, you hid it so well. Only I could tell you were suffering. You were suffering because you couldn't stand me getting hurt, right? You knew there was nothing you could do to stop me getting hurt. You felt useless, being forced to watch as your little brother got beaten up every day."

"L-Len…"

"I have to go now onee-chan,"

"W-what?! No! We can go find some people who can help you Len! We can even tell the police what's going on!" Len frowned.

"Stop pretending Rin. You know there's no hope for me. Besides, we already went to the police for help. They did nothing, remember?" Rin clung tightly to her brother, trying to keep him from leaving her side.

"You're not going to leave!"

"Rin…" He yanked her arms off him. Rin looked up to his face, her aquamarine eyes showing pain, sadness, fear, and anger. Anger because Len was leaving her alone, to live by herself in their cold, empty house. He placed his hand on Rin's cheek.

"Don't be mad at me, okay? Whenever you're feeling scared, or even lost, just remember me, alright?" he gave her one last smile, "Even though we're twins, I can't be you." After saying that, Len turned on his heel and ran away from his sister.

"LEN!" she screamed, "COME BACK!" Len felt hot tears stream down his face. _Rin… I'm sorry!_ Len kept running, away from the pounding footsteps that were behind him. He kept running even when the footsteps were gone, kept running until there were no more trees, and he didn't stop until he reached an open area, far away from the city that he lived in. USED to live in. He closed his eyes, memories from his childhood about this little area returning to him.

--------

"_Len!" his sister yelled, "Come on!"_

"_I am! I am!" Len was panting when he finally caught up with his sister._

"_Aren't the stars pretty tonight?" Rin looked up with a dreamy look on her face. Len grinned._

"_Yeah…" They sat down on the ground, staring at the stars, hand-in-hand._

"_Hey Len…"_

"_What?"_

"_Remember what mom told us?"_

"_What? 'Green is the enemy!'?"_

_**SMACK.**_

"_No! She told us this: 'Wish upon the stars. If you wish really hard, then your wish will come true'! Remember?" Len rubbed the top of his head. He was going to tell his mother on Rin if he got a bruise in the morning._

"_Yeah…"_

"_Then," she grabbed Len hand again," let's make a wish!" And that's what they did, eyes closed, hands folded in a prayer like way. After wishing, they grinned at each other. Of course, they didn't tell each other their wishes. If they did, then their wishes wouldn't come true! Instead, they raced each other home, giggling and laughing on the way._

-----

Len smiled through his tears. They were so young back then. He hoped Rin didn't forget this place, otherwise, who would find his body? Len walked to the center of the area, taking a gun out of his pocket. He placed the barrel of the gun to the side of his head, finger poised to pull the trigger.

"_Make a wish Len!" _Len froze. Was that… Rin?

"_Come on Len! Make a wish!" _In his mind he saw Rin, smiling like always, one hand outstretched to Len, the other pointed at the sky.

"_Make a wish Len! Just like before!" _He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see his mother, her hair fashioned in a sideways ponytail, as always. He dropped the gun.

"M-mom!" She smiled gently at her son.

"_Make a wish Len… just one more time, with me and Rin,"_ Rin appeared at Len's side, smiling like there was nothing that could ruin this moment. She closed her eyes, hands folded in a prayer-like way. Len turned to his other side and saw that his mother was in the same position. Then, through his tears, Len made a wish.

"I wish… that Rin will always be happy… even without me there next to her…" He opened his eyes, only to see that his mother and sister were gone. He looked up to the sky and saw that the stars were out. Hopefully, they could make his wish come true. He looked at his hand, which still held the gun. He resumed his position from before, only this time, the trigger was half-way pulled. _Don't forget me Rin, just remember my face and name, and all those happy memories. Forget about all those sad ones, just remember the good ones._ He began a mental count down in his head.

_5._

_4._

_3._

_2._

…_. 1._

"Goodbye Rin," he said quietly, pulling the trigger, "I love you…"

**BANG!**

**----------------- **

**A/N: What the hell is wrong with me? I just made Len do SUICIDE! Noooo! But besides that, guess who their mom was? Tell me in a review! Whoever guesses it right gets a mini road roller! Want me to make a sequel to this chapter? Tell me in a review! Read "Moonlit Night" by me yet? Want me to update it soon? Tell me in a review AND review "Moonlit Night" if you haven't done so already. I'm aiming to get a total of 5 reviews on that chapter, and I won't update till I get my 5 reviews. So review! Please! I'm begging you on my hands and knees! Anyway, thanks to Anonymous (Greath? Is that supposed to be "great"? Please be serious when you review someone's pieces!), DavidLAStryker (Lazy much? Ha ha just kidding! Thankies very much David!), and my friend Katie (STOP SPAZZING WHEN YOU WRITE REVIEWS! IT GETS ANNOYING! And for Vocaloids' sakes, stop mentioning stuff that doesn't need to be mentioned! I sit right next to you on the bus! Just tell me whatever the crap you want me to finish on the bus! But that doesn't mean you don't have to review my work *sneaky smile*)! So review peoples! They make my life go round~ Oh and flames are welcomed too. The pyromaniac in me ~loves~ flames~! Egads, this Author's Note section is getting too long! Well, see ya guys later!**


	9. A Prank Gone Wrong, Maybe

**A/N: I was honestly going to update my Elysion fic, but the internet was turned off, and I couldn't search up the English translation. I did have a half completed sequel to Len's suicide chapter, but sadly, the document didn't make it into the back-up, so that left her big brother alone... *cries* So, out of boredom, I was going to start another series based off of "RinRin High Mind!" but it somehow led to this little crackish drabble... Huh. Well, anyway, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED THE VOCALOIDS, THEN BY GOD, HELL WOULD FREEZE OVER. **

Rin stood by her brother's doorway, calculating the speed and distance needed to crash into him and send him flying through his bedroom window (which was closed) and out into the backyard. Luckily, his room was on the first floor, so the only injuries he would receive were probably a few cuts and a sprained wrist. At least. His room was just across the kitchen, and the kitchen just happened to lead to a long, wide hall, giving Rin about 20 feet to sprint on. Rin jogged into the hall across the kitchen and then sprinted from the hall, through the kitchen, and into her vic- I mean _**target's **_room.

"Hey," said Miku as she entered the living room filled with adults, "has anyone seen Rin? I need to tell-"A scream could be heard from Len's room, followed by the sound of breaking glass. Meiko put down her sake and sighed.

"What do you think Rin did this time?" She asked an oblivious Kaito. He shrugged and continued to eat his ice cream.

"Don't know. As long as it wasn't me," he said, frowning as he saw the bottom of his ice carton showing itself to his eyes. Meiko looked to Luka who was happily playing with her pet Tako Luka.

"Luka, can you go check on the twins for me?" Meiko pleaded with a threatening look in her eyes. Luka gave Meiko a deadpanned look before turning back to her chattering pet. Meiko rolled her eyes.

"I'll cook tuna tonight." She bribed, watching as Luka turned slightly at the mention of tuna. The pink-haired tuna lover slowly got up and headed towards Len's room. On the way there, she passed a snickering Rin, who was approaching a rather annoyed Meiko. Sadly, Rin didn't know Meiko was around the corner she was about to turn and was pounced on by said alcoholic. A terrified scream was heard as Luka made it to Len's room. Her eyes surveyed the room, then finally coming upon the broken window. Walking closer to the window, she noticed shreds of fabric and splotches of blood on the broken window. _Wonderful_, thought Luka, not wanting to look at the mess outside the window. She heard a moan outside and decided to look anyway.

"Len...?" she asked quietly, carefully putting her head outside the window. She looked down and saw Len sprawled out on the ground, his clothes a bit shredded, covered in deep cuts, and, under close examination, had a few limbs bent in a rather unnatural way. She noticed a small puddle of blood forming around him. She grabbed a broom that just so happened to be next to the window and promptly began to poke Len. He twitched in response. Luka carefully removed her head from the broken window and walked over to the doorway.

"Miku!" she called out.

"Yeah?"

"Call an ambulance!"

"Okay! How bad is it?" Luka pondered for a bit, and then came up with her answer.

"Not as bad as last time!"

**A/N: ... XD. I'm sorry, but if you want to know how bad it was last time, then you will just have to make up your own conclusion. In fact, why don't ya'll tell me in a review? Then I'll gather them all up in a drabble and post it up later! I'm being cereal so don't doubt me! Tell me in a review now! Mind you, the conclusion HAS to involve Rin, or else, how would the next chapter be added into this one-shot/two-shot collection? So review right away aru! Can you tell what I have been watching lately? :3 BTW, thanks to **_**kisatchan**_** (Yes, this fic tends to do that to a lot of people... Sorry for making you cry ;_;), **_**iRenn-Jenn**_** (There's always a little bit of sadisticness in people~ Wait is what I said a word?),**___**Jahanara59**_** (My goodness, no spazziness! That's BAmazing! Thank you~ Props to anyone who got the FaB reference C:) ****, **_**Sweet Kagamine Kiss**_** (Yes, yes he did.), **_**Malirra4290**_** (How does this keep on happening? I'm sorry for making you cry...), **_**ObeliskX **_**(I WAS gonna continue it, but my back-up hates me C: So it will take a while~), **_**Wyla**_** (Nothing is wrong with you~ In fact, I tend to favourite the ones with deaths in it. Be it murder or suicide~ So you're not the only one~ Annnnd you get a mini road roller! *hands*) **_**Shimata**_** (I think this is fluffy... Nah it isn't C: Here's your roda rollah! *hands*), **_**Pandaren-storyteller**_** (There are a lot of sad fics in this section... Mostly with the twins... huh), **_**Lilly**_** (Yes, yes I did C:), **_**Kyoko Ryuusaki-Black Dragon**_** (Everything. I should go to an asylum!) **_**VocaTouhou **_**(I love your username~ Anyway, sequel will come up some time later, and she ~may~ get comfort from ****a couple**** ONE Vocaloid C:), and **_**YouTwitFace**_** (I laugh every time I see your username~ Thanks so much, though I may not update any faster ^^;) for the reviews! 13 stinkin' reviews for one chapter! And I even made some people cry! I'm so sorry ;_; Anyway, review as fast as you can, and I ~may~ update within a week or so, depending how many reviews I get~ Till then, bye bii~!**


End file.
